5 minutes
by Mimi Joelanski
Summary: Derek (petit parce que saison 4) et Stiles sont au lycée et se font viré 5 minutes dans le couloir ! STEREK
1. Chapter 1

2nde fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Merci déjà pour les 2 petites review, les favoris et les followers de ma première fanfic ! Je vous aime !

La série ne m'appartiens pas (Jeff Devis) mais cette histoire oui.

Et merci aussi à Liars&co (je sais pas si béta ou pas encore (vu la taille du formulaire)) de corriger "mé fotes qi piques les zieux" ! Tu slay !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Stiles se posait des questions. Beaucoup de questions.

Parfois inutiles..

«Est-ce que je viens de penser que Derek est sexy ?»

«Jusqu'où peut cracher un lama ?»

Parfois utiles..

« Quelle nouvelle créature a encore frappé sur Beacon Hills ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ferait le loup dans cette situation ? »

Parfois complexes..

_«Est-ce que je suis gay ? ».

Et essayait d'y répondre :

«Oh putain oui.»

«100 mètres.»

« Des sorcières, des putains de sorcières. »

« Il ferait… son grognement de Derek-loup-garou-sexy-Hale et il arracherait la tête de cette connasse ! »

_« … »

Bien sûr, essayer ne veut pas toujours dire réussir. Mais je parie qu'un certain pôtit loup pourrait l'aider…

Stiles observait le fessier de son prof de littérature en se demandant depuis quand son prof de littérature avait des fesses aussi... Nan décidément, cela ne lui faisait aucun réel effet… pas comme celles de D-

-hmrr…

Eh merde grillé, quand on parle du loup, Stiles sursauta, et son cœur aussi, avant de se tourner vers son camarade et voisin de classe et de murmurer, presque gémir, un petit « oui ? » avec des yeux légèrement coupables et un faux air d'interrogation sur le visage. Et le grognement de Derek se transforma en un ricanement amusé, presque moqueur.

-T'es sûr d'être hétéro ? Lança ce dernier.

-Quoi ?! répondit Stiles un peu trop fort.

-Stiles, Derek, 5 minutes dans le couloir ! Interrompit leur professeur.

Stiles enchaîna moues d'incompréhension puis de résignation pendant que Derek gardait son sourire moqueur/amusé.

-Et profitez-en pour m'enlever ce sourire monsieur Hale !

-Hmrr...

Et la porte se referma sur le large couloir de leur lycée.

-Je sais pas…

-Quoi ?!

-Pourrépondreàtaquestion : Je sais pas !

-Stiles, répondit Derek entre ses dents d'un air un chouilla plus que légèrement menaçant, moins vite !

-Je suis pas sûr d'être hétérosexuel…à 100%

-C'est pour ça que tu matais les fesses du prof !?

-Moins fort ! Je matais pa-

-Si, tu matais ! dit le loup en coinçant voir plaquant l'humain contre les casiers du mur qui séparait leur classe du couloir, un air féroce collé sur le visage et Stiles le ou plutôt la vit. Avoue-le !

-Serais-tu jaloux ? Se pourrait-il que le big bad wolf soit jaloux des fesses du prof de lit-

Derek coupa l'humain de la meilleure façon possible, en écrasant sa bouche contre celle de l'hyperactif, qui répondit comme s'il s'y attendait et trente longues secondes plus tard :

-En moins de 5 minutes on ne peut pas faire grand-chose !

-Tu veux parier ?!

Puis leurs échanges buccaux reprirent, sauvagement, férocement, tendrement, doucereusement, si bien que Stiles ne put que répondre et savourer ce moment avec le (ou « son » ?) big bad wolf qui se sépara brusquement de lui pour il ne savait quelle rais-

-C'est bon vous pouvez revenir ! Allez, Stilinski qu'est-ce que vous avez à rester les bras ballants, on se remue !

Stiles se reprit. Et merde il avait tort, en 5 minutes il avait peut-être répondu à une de ses questions complexe, totalement réalisé un de ses fantasme et indéniablement entamé quelque chose qui s'avérera être beau voir magnifique, tourmenté voir insupportable et affreusement voir exceptionnellement torride et tout ça à vie, avec le loup garou voir l'homme de ses rêves…

* * *

Alors ? Petite review ?

Merci de m'avoir lu !

mmarths : C'est un genre de combinaison entre doucement et heureusement ! :) Mais c'est un mot qu'est reconnu dans le dico et tout et tout... je crois... :D

nathydemon : Voui Derek a repris l'école, c'est la magie... de moi ! Non quand j'ai écris cette fanfiction j'avais pas vu la saison 4 mais je savais qu'au début de celle-ci Derek redeviendrait jeune et du coup je me suis dis qu'il irait peut-être au lycée avec les autres... mon petit cerveau a pas bien réfléchi je l'avoue, désolée pour l'incohérence *baisse la tête et se liquéfie en excuse* !

sakurasasuke : Mouhahahahahaaaaaa toi même

Sanga36 : T'inquiete va y avoir un chapitre 2 grâce à Riska ! ;)

Merci à Drew, au Guest et à Riska tout particulièrement grâce à qui (ou plutôt grâce à sa review) vous allez avoir une petite suite, comme je l'ai dit à Sanga36 !

Et merci à tous les favorisateurs et followers, vous êtes cool !

Et merci à mon petit panda (je t'aime fort ;*) !

Mimi-Joe


	2. Chapter 2

Salut,

Suite à la pitite tout mignonne et perverse et très inspirante, pour mon cerveau malade, de Riska, voilà un chapitre deux !

Je voudrais aussi m'excuser, pour l'incohérence qui est notre petit Derek au lycée alors qu'il a 20 ans et des brouettes... J'aime bien changer des trucs comme ça dans la série ! D'ailleurs j'ai fait la même chose ici-bas ! J'allais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin ! x)

Ah oui et sinon voilà la ou plutôt le début de review de Riska :

"Je suis sur qu'en 5 min il aurait pu faire quelque chose de bien dans les toilette *sourire pervers* xD"

Ce chapitre s'annonce bien, n'est-ce pas ! *sourire pervers*

Cette série et ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas -ils appartiennent à Jeff Davis- mais cette histoire oui !

Je remercie les favorisateurs de cet ancien One-Shot maintenant Two-Shot, et les reviewers égalements, de gros poutous et ce chapitre en cadeau.

Et je remercie également, le meilleur -ou plutôt la meilleure- pour la fin, Liarsandco, ma bêta je sais pas encore si bêta officiel, mais super cool correctrice qui me supporte !

MERCIIIIII !

* * *

-J'y vais !

-Nan att-haaaaan…Nan, vas-y, je peux…rhaaa c'est horrible !

-Je te pensais moins douillet ! Pouffa le loup.

-Mais c'est comme si, rhaaaaa… c'est horrible !

… 3 minutes 26 plus tard …

-Je pense toujours pas que ce soit une bonne idée de le faire ici-aaaaaah, et en cinq minutes 'fin 1 minute 34 maintenant finit-il en gémissant fortement encore une fois

-Chut ! Arrêtes d'argumenter dans le vide. Gronda un Derek légèrement transpirant.

-J'y peux rien c'est mon côté petit con, ha, hyperactif qui ressort ! Oh mon dieu… 1 minute 30 Derek

-Tu vas la jouer horloge parlante jusqu'à la fin ?! lui répondit-il retenant presque sa respiration

-Tais-toi et aaaaaah tu me fais mal !

-Si t'arrêtais de bouger aussi !

-Je peux pa-aaaaaaah ! Si tu sens que tu vas te louper ralentis, hei-aïe ! Je crois que je vais m'évanouir !

-Non ! Grogna toujours le loup, Encore 2 secondes, ne regarde pas ! Continua-t-il sur le même ton

-T'en as 60 ! Et- Dereeeeek pas làààààààààà !

-Désolé..

\- Je ne peux pas ne pas regard-aaaah ! NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

\- ça y est, c'est fini !

-Haaaa soupira Stiles de soulagement, pourquoi ce n'était pas toi en dessous ?

-Parce que tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on tatoue un loup, et puis moi c'est déjà fait !

-Mouais… répondit un Stiles perplexe de mauvaise foi en commençant à observer son poignet.

On pouvait y voir un triskèle écarlate, parce que fraichement tatoué, identique à celui de Derek, à part au niveau de la taille, avec le chiffre 5 en bas à droite à côté de celui-ci. Ou plutôt très proche de la branche droite basse de celui-ci. Le tout était bien, esthétiquement parlant, malgré le temps court donné au tatoueur et les plaintes nombreuses et plus que bruyantes du maintenant tatoué.

-T'es sûre que je ne risque pas de chopper d'infection avec ton vieux matos, c'est de la rouille que je vois-là ?!

-Nan c'est du bon matériel, même s'il est un peu vieux ! Et je l'ai bien désinfecté avant pour pas que mon pauvre petit humain sans défens-hmpf.

-Il t'encule le pauvre petit humain ! répondit ledit humain après lui avoir donné un coup dans l'estomac – pour la forme (ça l'avait même surpris que le loup s'arrête de parler)- et en continuant d'observer son poignet

-Ha bon ? demanda le loup d'un ton aguicheur

-Hey mais t'es plutôt doué mon louloup ! répondit Stiles sans faire attention à ce que disait son loup ni sur quel ton, bien plus qu'aguicheur, il le lui disait

-Et tu ne m'as pas aidé avec tes « haaaaaan Deeeeereeeeeeeek », quoique ce fût plutôt excitant en fait ! Ricana ce dernier

Cela faisait exactement un an qu'ils s'étaient finalement mis ensemble, après plusieurs semaines de sorties plus ou moins gênantes par moment, de longues discussions sur leur sexualité respective et sur ce qu'il représentait l'un pour l'autre, mais aussi de longues nuit de tendresses et d'amour après l' « incident » -pas si accidentel- dans le couloir du lycée de Beacon Hills. Depuis ils vivaient le parfait amour plein de petits cœurs, de disputes et de réconciliations sur l'oreiller, de licornes, d'angoisses pour Derek parce que Stiles a disparu à cause d'une sorcière diabolique, de crises de panique pour Stiles parce que Derek a disparu à cause de la même sorcière diabolique, de « mon louloup en sucre » et de « Stiles, tais-toi et embrasse-moi » mais surtout de :

-Viens ici 'spéce de Sourwolf ! Tu sais ce qu'on peut faire d'autre en 5 minutes ? lui demanda-t-il une main sur sa hanche et l'autre sur sa joue

Ils avaient donc décidé de fêter ça avec un tatouage de couple. Derek s'était fait tatouer par Stiles un 5 en bas à droite de son triskèle à l'aide de Scott, parce que même si le Sourwolf avait une grande résistance à la douleur et l'hyperactif le don de l'apaiser et une immense confiance en son loup, on n'était jamais trop prudent, et puis l'humain avait eût un peu de mal avec le chalumeau et tout ça. Et Stiles s'était fait tatouer par Derek, qui avait une sorte de talent caché pour ça, Stiles devrait d'ailleurs l'interroger à ce propos !

-Je sais qu'on peut faire plein de trucs en 5 minutes maintenant grâce à toi mais là tout de suite il y a qu'une seule chose qui me vient en tête !

Et sur ce, il lui dévora la bouche… pendant 5 minutes, bien sûr… et bien plus encore même. Mais ça dure plus de cinq minutes alors j'ai pas le droit de vous en parler. Mais ce n'est plus une histoire de tatouage, ça c'est sûr !

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu ? Autant que le premier ? Plus ? Moins ? Plutôt slip ou caleç- d'accord je vais me coucher !

Petite Review ?

Gros Bisoux,

Mimi-Joe


End file.
